Merik Evek
For Mirror Universe counterpart, see Counterpart N/A. Dr. Merik Evek is the most successful Evek, known for his Olympian aspirations, his pioneering work in the field of genetics and his bad temper. Working on Earth and feeling more kinship to the United Federation of Planets, the Cardassian left his planet to seek out opportunities otherwise limited to him because of his families tarnished name. This character is no longer in use because he has been retired. For his current plot counterpart, see Merik Evek. Background Information His co-mother, Nelana died during the birth of Merik's brother Raylon. Merik grew up as the most wild of the Evek thanks for his ADHD. During the Dominion War, his biological mother died in the bombings of Larkarian, while his father, Kell was murdered by his own son, Talen Evek shortly after the end of the Cardassian civil war. Merik had several siblings, however most have passed away. Brother Talen died after the well known 'Evek insanity' took over and he committed patricide before blowing himself up in a suicide attack against Legate Damar. Merik's brothers Kotan, Crell and Silaran, all died while serving on a ship which was attacked by Maquis in 2370; while Raylon was murdered by his nephew as revenge for Raylon's life partner/adopted brother's assassination of Torel's lover Suni Damar. When Merik was orphaned in 2376, he and his brother Raylon went to live with Corat Damar due to his marriage to their sister Talia. However, when Talia divorced in 2379, Damar no longer wished to house her siblings. Raylon, as an adult managed on his own, but Merik was sent to his oldest brother, Ferin's to live. Unable to cope with Merik's excitable and often destructive behaviour, Ferin placed Merik into a strict boarding school, named Aulding, where he remained until adulthood. Because of this, Merik was raised more by his teachers, than by parents alone. Children Vahni Evek *'''Born: October 12, 2397. *'Mother: 'Miniya Munroe. *'Species (Gender): '''Cybelean (Female). As the first born, Vahni Evek, was a surprise to Merik when he found out Miniya was pregnant. Shortly after learning the news they got married. Little has been referenced about her, however, she has a very hyperactive personality which she subtly inherited from the Evek side of the family. Alaina Evek *'Born:' December 13, 2399. *'Mother: Miniya Munroe. *'Species (Gender): '''Cybelean (Female). The second born, Alaina Evek, is to be developed. Merik Evek, Jr. *'Born: May 09, 2402. *'Mother: 'Miniya Munroe. *'Species (Gender): '''1/2 Cardassian and 1/2 Cybelean (Male). As third born, Merik Evek, Jr., was genetically engineered to retain Cardassian qualities and to have the gender of a male. Due to the manipulations he is the second of his kind after his cousin Taro Damar. Foster Children Daron Letho-Evek *'Born:' June 01, 2385. *'Father: Raylon Evek *'Father: 'mDayin Letho. *'''Species (Gender): Cardassian (Male). Before birth, Dayin Letho-Evek. was engineered to be the biological child of two males, he was born through a surrogate with both parents DNA. In 2398, Daron was orphaned then Merik/Miniya adopted him into their care. Daron is a very energetic child, being the result of a half-mUniverse father. Because Dayin was castrated at a young age, he was unable to have children of his own, prompting Raylon to take sperm from his mUniverse counterpart. Personal Life Vidial Tarlica Merik met his lover, Vidial Tarlica, in 2382 and she was the first woman that Merik had ever been intimate with. However, this intimacy was not something he would've choosen for himself, as Merik has a staunch belief that one should only share something like intercourse with someone important. His experiences with Vidial and her rather insistent pressures only increased this belief, as well as anxieties about being used. Recently, he got back together with Vidial and has come to terms with their initial encounter. Miniya Munroe *Married - May 17, 2397. Merik met his wife, Miniya Munroe, while at a medical conference where Merik was giving a talk on his thesis, Developmental Genetics: Recessive Ancestral Genes and Embryogensis for CP Vertebrates. Later on, they met at Munroe Resorts, where Merik helped people in an avalanche which brought him more to Miniya's attention. Becoming a couple, they were all too aware of how careful they had to be because of her species fertility however, they soon made love and Miniya conceived their first child. Making it through an accidental affair on Merik's side, they were married. Continuing to be together, they both fight to over come their possessive jealously issues and have been going to therapy, revealing Meri's genetic battle with schizophrenia. Education and Career Being raised in a boarding school offered Merik a chance to receive proper education and structure when he was in his childhood years. Suffering from ADHD often presented itself as a challenge to the younge man, but he focused it through swimming. Growing more and more into the sport, Merik eventually reached acclaimed status and participated in the Betazed 2383 Olympics. There, he earned 1 gold, 1 silver and 2 bronze. Through this, he was able to use swimming and his tenacity to maintain scholarships to University. In 2387, he was at the Olympics again on Tellar where he took home three more medals, including a gold in the 200m butterfly and repeating his gold in the 4x100m freestyle relay. In addition, Merik took a silver in the 200m individual medley. Other standings included 4th in two events. Merik entered into the University of Cardassia in 2383 where he started a four year medical degree in medicine. He graduated in 2387 and later that year started a more advanced program into genetics finally graduating in 2389. Working on frontier medicine, Merik has concentrated on developmental genetics, accessing recessive ancestral genes and embryonics. Much of his work involved genetic manipulation in the embryonic stage to develop wanted traits or outcomes. He attended a medical conference in 2397 where he met his future wife. Cybelean Males Because of his wife's unique genetics where they do not require sperm, only DNA, to conceive a child - essentially weeding out all males, Merik started looking into genetically manufacturing a male Cybelean. Working for nearly a year on the project, in early 2399 he was finally able to create a successful embryo and implanted it in his mother-in-law Questa Damar. The procedure was a success, however the pregnancy became ectopic and she eventually died. Her co-wife Gweni Damar was able to carry the child to term and Taro Damar became the first Cybealan male born in centuries. Working all the way through 2401, Merik developed a fertilized egg for his own family and in May 2402, his son a Cardassian/Cybelean male was born. The Evek Curse Known as the Evek Curse, those who are an Evek, especially genetically related males are often prone to fits of insanity, bad temper, and bad luck which culminates in dying prematurely. Kell Evek, the father of the main household suffered from schizophrenia which passed on to several of his children. His bad temper left a mark on the entire family, increasing ill effects of the already tainted genetics. Talen Evek, suffered from undiagnosed schizophrenia which pushed him over the edge, resulting in him committing patricide and later killed himself in a suicide bombing. From this point on, the Evek name was tarnished in the public eye as the curse was more apparent. Raylon Evek, often suffers from violent fits, as well as border line psychotic tendencies as his definition of right/wrong. He has a sick fascination with dissection and can often kill with little remorse. Merik, suffers from ADHD, as well as a rather explosive/violent temper which has often gotten him in a lot of trouble. Along wtih that, he has jealous/possessive tendencies with the opposite sex. *Kell - Died 52 years *Dayin Letho-Evek - Died 36 years *Illiana - Died 34 years *Raylon - Died 34 years *Nelana - Died 28 years *Talen - Died 24 years *Kotan - Died 17 years *Crell - Died 16 years *Silaran - Died 15 years 1 Merik Evek Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Cardassian Union Category:Cardassian Category:Civilian Category:Medical Category:Science Category:Future Plots Category:N/A Mirror Universe Category:First Generation Category:October Category:2367 Category:All Characters